Final Betrayal
by Ellivia22
Summary: This is my version of "Aftershock part II". What if Terra didn't turn good at the end? What if she tried to kill Beast Boy? One Shot. Slight BB/Rae. I hope you like it. Warning: Terra bashing. Please review. Thanks :D


A/N: This story was originally called "I Think I Can Fall In Love Again". I decided to change the title, and I changed the story a bit as well. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks :)

Summery: My version of "Aftershock part II" What if Terra didn't turn good in the end. What if she had tried to kill Beast Boy? Slight BB/Rae

******Final Betrayal**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Raven**

___I crept through the cave along with my teammates. After the battle, we tracked Beast Boy's coordinates. In my gut, I knew he was in danger. I hoped with all my heart that we would reach him in time. Suddenly we heard a crash and then a howl of pain. We knew that Beast Boy was close by. "Titans hurry," Robin commanded in a shaky voice._

___We hurried towards Terra's evil voice and Beast Boy's soft one. When we came to the main part of the volcano, the scene before us was horrifying. Beast Boy was on the ground, his foot caught by a huge rock. His body was shaking, and his green face was pale with fear. Hovering just a few inches from his chest in yellow aura was a huge rock. I watched in horror as the rock came closer. Beast Boy gasps._

___"Terra stop," Robin's voice called out. I realized he had flown in front of her, his disks ready. "Terra no!"_

___The rest of us sprang into action. I had my powers ready to strike. The others were trying to talk her down, but I hated her too much. This was probably an influence from my father, but I wished she'd burn in hell._

___"It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change," Beast Boy said quietly._

___Terra's evil face hardened, her eyes turning yellow in hatred. "You betrayed my trust." She said with much venom. "I won't rest until you're dead."_

___I watched in horror as she pulled back the rock. She started throwing it fast, towards Beast Boy. In a desperate move, I used my powers to pull him away from the speeding rock. I did it just in time. The rock smashed hard on the ground. Beast Boy collided into me. I wrapped my arms safely around him. My heart pounded wildly in my chest and not just because of the horrible scene in front of us._

___At the same time Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg attacked. A flash of red, green, and blue hit her point blank with a huge BOOM! Terra fell to the ground, dead. Beast Boy pulled himself out of my embrace roughly. I lost my balance and hit the ground. "TERRA! NOOO!"_

___"You fools," Slade said in a sinister whisper. "You'll pay for that!" Then before we could race after him, he disappeared._

___I turned my attention back to the sobbing boy. We stood there feeling helpless. We watched as Beast Boy cuddled Terra's limp body in his arms. My heart ached seeing the boy I secretly loved hurting so much. A few minutes later Cyborg bravely stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Come on man," he says gently. "Let's go."_

___At first we thought Beast Boy didn't hear him. But then, he rose slowly. Cyborg put his arm around his shoulders. "I'll never forget you," Beast Boy whispered as Cyborg led him away_.

My heart feels heavy as I come back from memory lane. Not because of Terra's death. I don't give a rat's ass about her. I feel sad for Beast Boy. She hurt him. She broke his heart, and then almost killed him. I know I shouldn't hate, because it brings me closer to my evil father. I can't help it. I hate Terra for what she did to the boy I'm nuts about.

Ever since we arrived back to the tower from the battle, we've all been dealing with the pain, or in my case anger, in our own way. Cyborg is in the garage, working on the T-car. Robin is working out, and Star is cooking in the kitchen. I'm reading, and Beast Boy went straight into his room. Cyborg tried to get him to work on the T-car with him, but Beast Boy refused. I long to rid him of the anguish I know he's feeling in his heart.

******You should talk to him**, Wisdom says in my head.

**__****Try to cheer him up** says Happy. _****__**That's what I'd do**_

___But what if he won't let me? What if just needs to be alone? _I ask my emotions hesitantly.

******You never know until you try, **Wisdom says. ******But you know he needs a friend right **

I sigh, knowing that Wisdom is right. If I don't try and talk to him, I'll be worrying about him for the rest of the night. I get up from the couch and head down the hall towards his room.

By the time I get there, I still have no idea what I'm going to say to him. "Beast Boy," I call, gently, knocking on the door. I hear small whimpering sounds. I can tell he's in dog form. I try again. "Beast Boy, may I come in?"

He whimpers in response. I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a yes or no, but I enter anyway. He needs a friend right now, and even though it seems unlike me, I will be that friend.

When I enter his messy room, I notice that the room is completely dark. I've never seen his room like this. In all honesty, it's kind of creepy. I can hear Beast Boy's whimpers echoing off the walls. My heart starts pounding, barely able to stay in here. But I made a promise to myself. I was going to be there for him, no matter what. Tears struggle in my eyes as I look at the huge green dog on the bottom bunk of his bed. He looks broken. His green eyes are blank and glassy. I can barely stand looking at him. My hatred for Terra continues to grow.

Forcing down the lump in my throat, I walk over and sit next to Beast Boy on the bed. Then I do something that is not like me at all. I reach over and pet the dog form of my teammate. In this way, I hope that might be soothing to him. I have no idea what to say to him. So I spend a few moments just stroking his green fur. I think it's helping, because his whimpering is becoming less frequent.

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry for what that bitch did to you. You deserve to be treated better."

"Terra was NOT a bitch! Don't call her that!"

I turn and my eyes lock on his green ones. I realize he's turned back into human form. I can tell he's not really angry at me. Just hurt. Terra really shattered the teammate that I'm crazy about. I realize the only way to reach him is to push my negative feelings for Terra aside. I have to be willing to really listen to him.

The anger on his face fades. His eyes lower and a tear rolls down his cheek. He looks away, ashamed that he's crying in front of me. "Why are you here, Raven?"

"Because I thought you needed a friend."

"I thought you hated me."

___Quite the contrary_ "I know it may seem like I hate you, but I don't. You are my teammate and I care. I want to be there for you."

Beast Boy nods in understanding. "I miss Terra so much," he says in a croaky voice. "She was the first person who actually listened to me. She was the first person who laughed at my jokes." More tears leak from his eyes. "I just can't believe that it was all a lie. I thought she loved me, but I was wrong." He chokes on a sob. "All she wanted was to destroy us."

To my surprise and inner delight, Beast Boy throws his arms around me in a desperate hug. His body trembles and he's doing his best to hold sobs back. I wrap my arms around him cautiously. I knew that Terra hurt him, but I had no idea how bad.

He pulls away suddenly, his face full of fear and shame. "I'm sorry Raven," he says quietly. "I know how you don't like to be touched."

Before I can stop myself, I pull him back into my arms and hug him tight. My heart accelerates in my chest just from having him so close. Beast Boy responds gratefully. While my arms are around him, I stroke his back in hopes to be comforting. I feel my shoulder becoming wet.

"It's all right." I say soothingly. "I'm here."

He continues to sob on my shoulder. I search for the right words to say to him. "I know Terra meant a lot to you, and I know how much all of this hurts. But I promise things will get better. The others and I will always be here for you if you ever need anything no matter what. So no matter how bad you feel, just remember that we care."

Time passes, but I'm not sure how much of it. The longer I keep my arms around Beast Boy, the better he seems to feel. Inside I'm cherishing every second I have with him. After what seems like hours, Beast Boy pulls away. He's smiling slightly. The life is slightly back in his green eyes.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to survive this day," he admits in a low voice. "Thank you, Raven for being here for me. It really means a lot."

I give him one of my rare smiles. "It was my pleasure."

We're quiet for a moment. I feel my emotions starting to become unbalance from the events with Terra and comforting Beast Boy. I need to meditate before I blow something up-plus I need to make sure that Rage is still locked up securely. I get up from the bed and turn to look at the green changeling. It looks like a part of him doesn't want me to leave.

"I need to meditate for a coupe of hours. Everything that's happened today has taken its toll on my emotions."

Beast Boy nods in understanding. He hesitates for a moment before speaking. "W-would you come see me later?"

_Absolutely_ Happy squeals in my head. I give him another rare smile. "I promise."

As I leave his room I immediately can feel his change in emotions. He's starting to feel a little better and that's a start. Over time he'll be completely healed and someday I'll have the opportunity and courage to show him what real love is like.

**The End**


End file.
